A Friendship always has a beginning
by Aerist
Summary: Before there was Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen or even William there was another. Every friendship has a beginning and this is the story of when they first met . She was a fiery young princess and he was a shy young peasant boy. A prequel to Hidden Truth, hilarity and the mischief that comes with being children. It can be read independently of Hidden Truth
1. Chapter 1: The elements of Winter

**Hi everyone, So I'm back for another story and a lot of people have asked for a sequel to hidden truth. I have no idea what to do about that story so while I try to come up with an interesting plot ideas welcome.I have done a small prequel when our young couple first met when they were kids. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**A Friendship always has a beginning –A prequel to Hidden truth**

**Chapter 1: The elements of winter**

The blizzard had raged for days on end, it was turning out to be an extremely cold winter. The snow had continued to fall, wind whipped around moving chilling air that could freeze the tips of your nose. A heavy blanked of snow covered the ground knee deep, for the time being the snow had eased to a slow fall of sparkling snow crystals, but it was at all likely to turn nasty again. A small village was quiet as all the residence stoked their fires and curled together with multiple blankets to ward of the chill, no one would be sane enough to be out in the elements during the storm.

Unfortunately about a day's ride from the quiet village a king and his daughter had been caught in the horrible weather. The skid marks in the snow could be seen easily, indicating where the carriage had skidded through the snow in its mad long dash to separate the royals from the knights fighting the group of desperate bandits looking for food to survive the winter. The horse had broken away from the front of the carriage and continued to run away from the fright never to be seen again. The poor unfortunate soul who had been the driver had been thrown off the carriage and landed with a sickening thud into a tree dropping lifeless to the snow covered ground. The king was propped upright in the amount of shelter the tipped carriage provided, breathing heavily as his broken ribs protested with every breath, sending searing white hot pain into his chest. The cold ground was not helping as it soaked the layers of the king's brilliant purple fur cloak that was now covered in snow and blood. The broken ribs where only the beginning to the king's injuries, a long gash on his face and arm accompanied the numerous bruisers as well as a crushed ankle; that was currently trapped under the carriage when it had tipped. He could not move far from his position, he called out in panic "Cassie, Can you hear me? Are you alright?" the worry and fear for his daughter evident in the waver of his voice.

There was a small squeak and shuffling, as a girl of almost 7 seasons stumbled out of the wreckage, miraculously with minimal injury. She blinked from the bright glare coming from the snow covered ground, shaking her head a little to stop the world from spinning. She crawled over to her father staring with wide frightened eyes at all the blood. "Father what happened "she whispered trying to control the tears that threatened to fall.

The king sighed in relief when he saw that his precious angel was ok, she had a shallow cut on her head that was slowly bleeding , but would soon stop and an impressive array of cuts and bruises that littered her hands and face.

"It's ok Cassie, we were attacked, but the horse took us away. He was too scared and broke away when the carriage tipped." The king replied reassuring his frightened daughter by using his pet name for her.

He gave her a smile and a hug as she came over to help him.

"Can you move? What do I do to stop the bleeding, Where's Sebastian?" She asked

The king glanced at the lifeless driver and turned away with sad eyes, He knew he would not be able to move without help. "I'm sorry Cassie Sebastian is dead. You must stay strong. You need to go get help, I cannot escape the carriage. I'm stuck. "

"No "she gasped tears starting to leak from the corners of her eyes. "I won't leave you I want to stay" she whispered in desperation

"NO! You must go for help you cannot stay here. Head straight through the trees and keep the sun at your back during the morning and in front during the afternoon. A bright star will appear at night you know the one, I always show you, keep it on your left. "He replied commandingly grabbing the thick fur coat that was lying close at hand and pulling it around her shoulders to keep the icy wind off her body. He then grasped her hands and forced a brightly jewelled dagger into her hands. "Take this for protection, you will be fine. When you reach the village tell them what happened. Never let anyone touch the dagger it's only for you. "The king told the young scared girl before him, he reached up to brush away the tears with his thumb and embraced his only child. A gentle kiss was placed on her head. "Go be safe. I love you with all my heart" and he gave the girl a small push away.

The young girl nodded and whispered back " I love you too and I will be back soon, Hold on father" she tightened her cloak about her, tears running down her cheeks and turned her back on the only family she had left, to make her way through the deep snow to find help.

OoO

It was almost two days later in the dead of the night when a violent banging on the door of a small cottage in the quiet village alerted its owners that someone was desperately trying to get in. A small voice cried through the door "Please help me! Can you hear me?"

"Mother what is that "a young boy of almost eight summers replied blearily, his mop of black hair sticking up messily from sleep.

"Hush go back to sleep " A middle aged woman replied , with authority softened by the hint of fondness as she got up wrapping a shawl around her shoulders to ward off the chill to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise at the young girl; tears frozen to her cheeks, wide scared and desperate eyes pleading for help. Blood was running in congealed blobs down the child's face from a cut on the head, she was shivering from head to toe and looked exhausted. "Oh child what ever happened to you, come in" the kindly woman offered helping the young girl over the threshold and pulling her close.

"My…My…..Father…pl…pl….ease…help" The frozen girl stuttered out before collapsing and passing out.

The kindly woman quickly caught the girl and rushed her to the small cot in the corner that was her own bed. She looked up and saw her son staring with wide eyes in worry at the young girl before him.

"Quickly Merlin get some yarrow, it's on the table and hand me a couple of blankets" the mother urged as she started to remove the wet clothing from the shivering girl. The boy Merlin handed over the herbs and blankets before turning away in embarrassment from the half-naked girl on his mother's bed to heat some water in the open fire. When the water had boiled he placed it in an animal skinned water sack that would help warm the girl. He turned around slowly and noticed the girl was now wrapped tightly in blankets and her clothes where hanging over a chair near the fire. She had stop shivering, but was now tossing and turning muttering under her breath. Merlin felt sorry for the girl, she looked so sad and alone and she had obviously been hurt if the cut on her head and the bruises that had turned bright shades of purple was anything to go by.

"Is she alright? Who is she?" Merlin asked as he sat down on the end of the cot

"Yes, she will be fine in a little while; she has a slight fever and is exhausted. She must have come a long way. We will know more when she wakes up" Merlin's mother Hunith replied.

Merlin gave a large yawn and a shiver as his neck prickled with the cold, "Go on now back to bed "

"Ok Goodnight "Merlin mumbled as he shuffled back to his small cot.


	2. Chapter 2: A child's curiosity

**I totally forgot to put a disclaimer say I don't own Merlin last chapter whoops! please don't sue! I obviously don't own Merlin but would be cool right!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A child's curiosity**

Merlin awoke early the next day, he quickly got dressed in his warmest clothes that only included a tattered jacket, a neckerchief to keep his neck warm and a pair of worn boots; not much to keep the strong wind from reaching the skinny frame under the thin attire. He looked around for his mother, but it appeared she had already gone out; probably to get the village elder. Merlin started to prepare breakfast glancing quickly at the still slumbering girl on the cot. Her clothes were now dry and her head had been bandaged. He set a bowl of porridge on the table, still peering at the girl in curiosity. They didn't get many visitors in the small village and certainly not in the weather that they had over the last few weeks .He noted that she was rather pretty even with her hair in a tangled mess and the scratches covering her face. He was momentarily distracted as the sun streamed through the window and reflected off something shiny near the girl. Merlin moved closer to look at the glinting object that had fallen to the floor. He could see a sparkling of red and was about to reach out and pull the object away from the blanket that obscured it, when a groan came from the girl in question. She opened her eyes searching around, seeing Merlin the girl sat up abruptly and gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked with a dignified air

"Oh ummm, I'm Merlin "he smiled reassuringly "What's your name, how are you feeling would you like something to eat?" he asked

"Yeah ok some food would be good. I have a sore head apart from that its ok, my names Cassandra "she replied with a smile, the young boy in front of her seemed nice and friendly enough. She went to get up and the blanket slipped slightly down her shoulders revealing the lack of clothing. Merlin's eyes were drawn to the exposed skin without him thinking about it. Cassandra glanced down only now realising that her dress had been removed , she gasped grabbing the blanket and drawing it up her body to hide , not that there was anything to hide at such a young age . But it was still not appropriate for a young lady. "Advert your eyes, have you no shame. Where the hell! Are my clothes?" she cried indignantly.

Merlin blushed in embarrassment and quickly turned his back as he waved behind him at her clothes hanging on the chair "I'm sorry , I didn't mean too" he replied nervously

He kept his back turned as he listed to the scuffling of feet and the rustle of clothes, there was a scrape from a chair. "You can turn around now "

When he turned around Cassandra was sitting at the tale with _his_ bowl of porridge

"Hey! That's my breakfast "he announced in indignation

"So .you offered some food, I assumed it was for me. Besides I think it's only fair, call it compensation for removing my clothes without permission" she scoffed

Merlin just gaped, he had never met anyone who could be so forward, she was truly unique He couldn't help smiling at the attitude he was getting as he helped himself to a new bowl of porridge. It was so refreshing for someone new not to think of him as weird or shun him for things he couldn't control. It was nice to have someone who would just treat him the same, most of the other kids in the village and even some of the adults thought he was strange and shun him for the fact he had no father.

"Are you going to stare at your porridge all morning or actually eat it, you know I haven't eaten in two days yet I have more fat on me then you!"

Merlin started at the snickering comment and started to eat his porridge, while scrutinizing the puzzle before him. "So what were you doing out in the blizzard in the middle of the night?" He asked trying to gain some information about the girl.

"When will your parents be back I need to talk to them, my father was injured. We need to go help him before it's too late. It took me two days through the snow; I never stopped "she said sadly a tear making its way down her still pale face.

Merlin was about to answer when at that moment Hunith returned with Richard in tow, a village leader. Cassandra jumped up quickly at the arrival of the adults wobbling slightly on her still tired legs "Thank you so much for taking me in" she gave a small incline off her head at Hunith " Please you must send men out on horses , my father is stuck under the carriage that tipped " Cassandra asked

Hunith looked at Richard with worried eyes before turning back to the frantic girl; it was going to be extremely difficult to get to the tipped carriage and was likely that the girl's father had perished due to the cold weather. "Come sit down your still weak; tell me your name and what happened?" Hunith replied gently trying to guide the girl to the bed again.

"NO! You're not listening we must go out for my father now! The carriage we were travelling in tipped and trapped him. Please he's the King of Incatasi "Cassandra pleaded desperately announcing the importance of helping her father. Hunith gasped at the name and stopped trying to push the girl to sit down staring with wide eyes; she glanced quickly at her son then back at the girl. "You mean that King Lear of Incatasi is your father? " Cassandra nodded her head "And that would make you Princess Cassandra the only daughter of his majesty "

"Yes, now please we must go out to help him." Cassandra pleaded

"I will assemble some men and ride out immediately, the snow has stopped falling" Richard announced and left the house in a hurry to assemble a group to help the king. Cassandra went to follow him, but was barred from reaching the door by Hunith. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to go help find my father" replied the girl with a huff

"You will do no such thing; your father will not be pleased if you are with the party to find him. You are in no condition to go. You will stay here with Merlin; I will make sure your father is alright. Now tell me in as much detail as you can where you last saw him and what condition he was in." Hunith spoke strongly giving the young girl in her care a glare to put her in her place

Cassandra crossed her arms in annoyance and huffed as she told the kindly woman where her father was. Hunith busied herself gathering herbs and bandages; she was the unofficial physician in the village and would be able to do much for the injured king. She kept an eye on Cassandra to make sure the girl didn't do anything foolish. She motioned Merlin too her knowing that her son would be able to look after he. "Merlin I want you to keep an eye on Cassandra, she won't be happy about being left behind and she is still ill. We should be back by nightfall if all goes well. Just remember to be careful about your secret "Hunith whispered to her son giving him a fond look with a hint of warning.

She turned around and gathered her things just as there was a knock on the door." That will be Richard now of you stay safe and we will be back soon, Cassandra your father will be ok "She gave her son a hug and then pulled Cassandra to her for a quick embrace to reassure the young girl who seemed to relax into the warm hug a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. Then Hunith was gone and Merlin and Cassandra were left alone together once more.

"Come on lets go outside for a bit, I still have some chores to do" Merlin announced cheerfully

Cassandra pulled a face "Chores in this weather. What could there possible be to do?" she asked in puzzlement

Merlin just smiled at her "Oh there are a few things to be done" he said cheekily and grabbed her hand pulling the princess out into the bright snow covered world away from the homely cottage.

* * *

**So are you all enjoying it ? love to see what you think. Oh and just coz I cant I got a new laptop yay what a lovely partner I have. it's sooooo fast I love it I am truly spoilt also umm I was going to say something else now I've forgotten lol oh well **


	3. Chapter 3:Standing up for a new friend

**Hey happy readers and fellow writers : Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Standing up for a new friend**

It took the better part of the morning for Cassandra and Merlin to complete the chores; it took longer because Merlin had to explain to Cassandra some of the simplest things. A princess did not have to complete menial tasks. The young friends also spend the majority of the time just whiling away the time by chatting. They got on so easily, Merlin was easy going and friendly and Cassandra just loved to listen to the young boy talk he never seemed to stop. It didn't matter that she was a princess it was so nice for her to spend time with someone her own age that wasn't so stuck up. Merlin likewise loved the company it made things more enjoyable. Cassandra told him about the kingdom they had just come from to forge an alliance. Her father took Cassandra along because the foreign king had a daughter that was a couple years older with the name of Vivian. The girl had been so shallow and only cared about looking good. She had turned her nose up at Cassandra for running around and playing in the stables getting filthy and generally not being princess like according to the young royal. They went down to the river after finishing their chores with a small picnic that Merlin organised to watch the sparkling frozen water. They had been enjoying the peace and quiet in companionable silence when scrunching snow and deep laughter could be heard from a group of boys coming their way. Merlin groaned, _not now why did they have to turn up. _"Let me handle this ok "Merlin warned as the group spotted the couple and headed in their direction.

"Hey _Mer_lin , is that your girlfriend. She is way too pretty for a pathetic excuse like you!" A young boy wearing a green thick tunic on his broad chest; for someone that was just entering his 10th season. "

"Knock it off Damien, Cassandra is a princess show some respect. " Merlin growled out. It was one thing for the stupid boy to have a go at himself, but to treat Cassandra that way was just disgusting.

"Did you hear that boys, she's a princess? I guess she doesn't know about the freak she's with or he will just become her slave, that's the only good thing for a son of a bastard "Damien spat in Merlin's face with a mean snigger laughing darkly. Merlin turned bright red and felt the flush of heat on his face at the boy's taunts. It wasn't his fault that his father had not been around. Tears threatened to leak down his eyes. Now Cassandra would not want to be his friend either.

It was quite a shock when he heard a yelp and the laughing stopped abruptly. Cassandra had launched herself at the mean bully, pushing him to the ground. Her brightly jewelled dagger was out and pressing against his neck. "You apologise to my friend, he is twice the person you are. You are a scared bully that has to pick on other people with your friends around you to make you feel good. You are not tough at all, just a mean prat. I don't have a mother anymore and just because merlin's father isn't around doesn't mean he is any different or deserves to be treated differently it's not his fault. "She growled dangerously, she was not going to let anyone hurt her new friend. "Apologise now before I decide to tell my father the king and have you hanged "

Damien was scared by the angry princess holding a very sharp knife to his neck and despite what he thought Cassandra was right he was a cowardly bully. "I'm sorry Merlin" he mumbled out.

"Right that's better now get out of my sight , you worthless piece of slime "Cassandra shouted in his face as she pulled the hapless boy up and pushed him away giving a swift kick to his buttocks as the group of boys ran away.

She turned around to see if Merlin was ok and was quickly overwhelmed by the boys hug. Merlin had never had anyone stand up for him and he realised that it was so nice to have someone that didn't care. He hoped one day Cassandra would be someone he could tell about his magic. Cassandra laughed at merlin's reaction smiling at the boy. " You know what merlin I think we should practice standing up for yourself and how to trade insults its good fun and keeps you on your toes "

They spend the rest of the day with Cassandra trying to encourage Merlin to insult her and come up with witty remarks. They found Merlin was a natural. They were coming back to the village when Cassandra spotted an old man and then nudged Merlin whispering "Play along it'll be fun". Merlin just gave her a confused look as Cassandra started to shout at him.

"Merlin I am a princess, and yet you dare speak to me like that! Don't you know anything, are you stupid?"

Merlin was momentarily stunned, what was Cassandra doing, and then he caught on as old John noticed what was going on and watched curiously. Merlin smiled slightly as he replied in a loud smug voice to Cassandra. "Well I might be stupid, but just because your royalty doesn't mean you can treat me any less than you. You are no better than me just because you were born to a king, you're a bossy ….dollop head"

"A dollop head, I don't see how my head is that shape you have obnoxiously large ears" Cassandra cried triumphantly.

"I do not "

"Yes you do, it's like you could hear a mile away, it's a shame they don't work you don't listen "

As they passed old John he was just gaping at the two insulting children never had he seen a sight? He was so distracted that he failed to watch where he was going and tripped landing on the slick snow and sliding down the slight incline and knocking over a cart of hay that was being moved. The vegetables and hay flew everywhere causing such a ruckus that more villages came over to investigate. Cassandra grabbed Merlins hand and they ran laughing all the way back to Merlins home.

The young children tidied up and prepared a hot soup for when Hunith arrived home they were expected any time now. They sat across from the table in silence waiting for the time that their parents would come home. Merlin knew Cassandra was worried so he decided to get her talking.

" Why don't you have a mother any more he asked?"

Cassandra sighed "She died when I was barely one season old. The child birth was hard and she got sick. She eventually passed away. The healers tried to do everything they could even use magic. But nothing worked. This is all I have left of her "Cassandra said as she pulled out a gold necklace with a strange symbol on the end. " Father says it provides the wearer with protection and good luck" She smiled.

"Do you know anything about your father "Cassandra Asked?

Merlin shook his head and sighed "No nothing mother never talks about him only that he had no choice, he had to leave "

Silence descended on the children again. They called it a night when both started to yawn. Merlin took the floor and offered Cassandra his bed, not taking no for answer.

* * *

**So is it enjoyable love to know there is a lack of A/N just because I posted the first three chapters all in one hit. **


	4. Chapter 4:Beware thin ice

**Hey everyone thanks for reading, I have already got a few followers and favorite, thanks guys . Love to know what you think. updates have been really quick, I probably should of done it slowly but oh well I was enjoying myself too much. So this chapter turned out really long. hope you enjoy it. there is one more chapter and then an epilogue. Thank you so much for reading enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beware Thin Ice**

It was late when Cassandra was awakened but whispers. She remained still slowly opening her eyes and squinted to the source of the noise. Hunith was leaning over a large figure lying on the spare Cot and having a hushed whisper with them. Cassandra strained her ears and tried to hear what they were saying. She recognised the male voice as that of her father and she smiled that he was ok. "Your son looks like his father "she heard her father say

Hunith sighed but said with a hint of a smile "I know he has his kindness and determination too"

"Does he have his talent "king Lear asked with amusement and curiosity?

Hunith looked at Merlin sleeping quietly on the floor not sure what to tell the kind, Merlins talent was special and he would be in danger should anyone find out. King Lear was Balinor's friend though and would not betray his son would he?

Lear understood Hunith's reluctance to voice the answer so he decided to help "The boy's father was a very close friend Hunith, I would not see any harm come to the young man. Besides, my kingdom does not condemn those with magic. We may be allies with Uther but only for appearances and to prevent war. I do not openly enforce the agenda due to avoid Uther's ruthlessness; I simply allow it to be. My own wife had small amount of magic, but it is sad my daughter does not possess the ability" He smiled

Cassandra rolled her eyes, her father thought she had no magic, but that wasn't entirely true she had a small amount that allowed her to feel and sense a person's magic but not entirely use it herself. Perhaps to make flowers grow was the only thing she had been able to do and that was sensing the small growth in the earth and making it bloom. Hardly even bothering about, but it did make her happy. She had chosen to knock on this door the night before because she felt a pull towards the warm sensation of magic. Hunith's hushed voice snapped Cassandra back from her thoughts.

"Merlin is special and I fear for him every day. The children and villages are clueless of his abilities and I want to keep it that way. They have trouble with him and tend to comment on the fact his father is not around, I shudder to think what they would do if they knew he had magic."

"You would be welcomed back to Incatasi where you would be treated with the utmost respect and honour and merlin would not have to hide?" Cassandra's father offered

Hunith just shook her head "No, that is not the life I want, this is our home and I don't think merlin or I would be ready for that kind of life. He would be even more of a target because everyone would know exactly who he is"

"I guess you're right , but I will still keep trying to persuade you until I am fully recovered and we leave which will probably be by the start of spring and even then I will continue to request your presence " Lear chuckled but the undertone of seriousness that he would continue to ask still evident.

Hunith smiled and patted the kings arm "You are exactly how he described you , and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like while you recover, I think it will be good for both children they seem to get on really well. Now I suggest you get some sleep it's a miracle you survived out in the weather "

The king stifled a yawn and nodded as he conceded to Hunith's wise words. Cassandra smiled, it looked like she was going to be able to stay in Ealdor a bit longer, it made her extremely happy about the fun she could have with Merlin , but she would have to get him to reveal his magic somehow first .

oOo

It took Cassandra a number of weeks to finally be able to get Merlin to reveal his magic, even if it wasn't how she expected it to be revealed. The weather had turned bad again and they were stuck in doors. Not that it really bothered the two children as for both of them it was almost like a complete family. Hunith had no qualms about treating Cassandra like her own daughter and doted on her, King Lear was the same with Merlin. Although he was very sick and recovering slowly, he felt a certain responsibility to his friend's young boy. As the king recovered in bed and the storm raged outside the children were found in front of the king being instructed on the history of the five kingdoms, fundamentals of literature and then told stories of knights, dragons and most excitingly magic.

It was a full week before the blizzard calmed down enough that both parents felt save and confident enough to allow their children to escape into the chilly winter wonderland. Besides Cassandra and Merlin were driving both their parents insane by the end that Hunith virtually pushed them out into the fluffy white snow to get some peace and quiet.

Merlin and Cassandra ran down to the lake where they had, had their first picnic. They were laughing at each other and the freedom they suddenly found themselves with. Cassandra nudged Merlin and he lost his balance falling into the wet snow. Cassandra pounced on top of him and started to wrestle lightly laughing at the struggling boy "Get off Cas I'm getting wet" Cassandra just sniggered and rolled her eyes , Merlin had shortened her name and had been calling her Cas for the better part of the week. "Don't be such a girl merlin come on you should be able to beat me" she mocked him

"You aren't being a lady if the princess Viviane could see you now" he did a good impersonation of a reproachful lord telling how a princess should behave. Cassandra just laughed at him as he continued to struggle. Then he suddenly used his strength against her and flipped her on her back pinning her with his hands and knees. "Gotcher, do you yield "he threatened with a smile

"NEVER! I will go down fighting "Cassandra laughed struggling against the unexpected tight grip. She went limp under him and stopped struggling as if submitting to his strength. Merlin relaxed and that's when Cassandra pushed with all her strength catching Merlin by surprise and forcing him to tumble off her. They both lay panting and giggling at the exertion from their play fight. "Merlin let's make snow angels "she said while starting to use her arms and legs to make a pattern in the snow. Merlin did likewise; they didn't notice the creeping group of boys silently making their way to the oblivious friends.

Merlin pulled Cassandra up and helped brush the snow from her clothes as they admired their art work. They were lean against each other smiling in contentment until they heard a nasty mean voice behind them." Well look what we have here the princess and the bastard "Damien seethed he was still angry at being made to look like a fool by a girl.

Cassandra glared at the mean boy with dangerous eyes and reached for her dagger "Do you want me to teach you another less-"she stopped when she didn't feel the dagger at her side. Gasping she looked down and sure enough her dagger was no longer tucked into her belt. She panicked, realised that she must have left it in the house, She cursed ;she would make sure from now on that she would always carry it .They could be in some trouble now.

Merlin tried to be brave and stood up to Damien he wasn't afraid or ashamed any more, Cassandra had given him inner strength that he hadn't realised he was missing, he could always use magic. "Leave now Damien, before someone gets hurt. The king will have your head if you hurt his daughter" Merlin announced with a growl warning the bully

Damien just laughed "Oh I don't think so, he is confined to a bed and who said anything about hurting her."

"I won't let you hurt Merlin I can still take you, why don't you fight fair, at the moment its 6 against 2. " Cassandra boldly replied

"Cassandra what are you doing, are you trying to provoke them "Merlin whispered

"Don't worry, they won't touch us they are just a bunch of harmless bullies "Cassandra replied back.

Oh how wrong she was , Damien just smiled crookedly it was amazing how sinister a young boy with a face that still had baby fat around it could look. "I have something that I think you will not do anything to allow it to be damaged "Damien snickered

Merlin and Cassandra frowned at this new information and it wasn't until Damien pulled out a familiar gold chain belonging to the princess. Merlin put a comforting hand on Cassandra to steady her. "How did you get that, give it back NOW!" she angrily asked

"I found it and no I don't think I will "

"Please it is the only thing I have of my mother it is special to me "Cassandra's anger turned to pleading. Damien seemed to think about it as Merlin's hands curled into fists he was ready to pound some sense into Damien this would be the worst thing he had ever done; Even worse when he stole poor little Annabel's doll and threw it in the mud for fun.

Three of Damien's thugs had circled closer to Merlin without them knowing, "Oh ok come and get it "Cassandra sighed in relief as she walked forwards to get her necklace back. Just as she reached out for it two things happened at once. One the thugs closing in on merlin quickly grabbed him and gave him a quick couple of punches making him fall to his knees as they knocked the wind out of him and two Damien spat in Cassandra's face and tossed the necklace out on to the frozen lake, where it slid across the ice and landed in the middle . "Go get that princess "he leered

"Will you leave Merlin alone, "she asked tears leaking in her eyes as she saw the bruise start to form on his face, Damien and a couple of other boys were blocking her way to reach him.

"Cassandra no don't it's too dangerous "merlin gasped, a boy swiftly kicked him making him silent again

"STOP! " Cassandra yelled

"Go on then go get it", Damien teased

Cassandra took a deep breath and slowly walked out on to the ice. She took each step slowly one at a time. She slipped a couple of times but managed to remain up right. As she got further and further away from the shore the ice began to thin and she could hear a slight shifting under her feet. She reached her necklace and picked it up smiling in relief gripping it tightly in her hand as if her very life depended on it. The princess took a step back towards the shoreline and one step closer to safety when a loud cracking sound like thunder could be heard.

"CASSANDRA RUN!" Merlin screamed at her as the ice began to break


	5. Chapter 5: Magic saves the day

**So I hope you have enjoyed the fast updates, it was only intended to be a short story. It still was much longer than anticipated. So I am now official exhausted its almost 3am I still have the epilogue to go yet. hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Magic saves the day**

Cassandra didn't need telling twice she ran as fast as she could, feet sliding on the slick surface covering the lake. If she fell she would be plunged into ice cold water and likely freeze if she didn't get trapped under the ice. Tears streaming down her cheeks from the panic, she watched in horror as a large crack broke right between her legs. Time seemed to stop, she looked up with wide terrified eyes straight at Merlin who was just as Horrified by what he was witnessing, one minute Cassandra was staring into his eyes pleading for help and the next she plunged feet first with a scream into the icy cold water.

Everything spun and the coldness of the water shocked her so much that all the air had rushed out of her lungs and she was swallowing water. It was so dark and the bubbles engulfing her confused her muddled brain. She didn't know which way was up and which way was down. She knew she shouldn't panic but it's all she could do. She thought she was going to drown. She tried to kick what she though was up. A faint glowing light formed and seemed to guide her the right way. She used all her willpower and strength to move her legs and arms. They were stiff from the cold, everything had become numb. The glowing light brought her to a thin place in the top of the ice where she could see a shadow kneeling on the surface. She was getting desperate not, her air was all gone and soon she would pass out. A flash of two golden orbs where seen and then the ice in front of her broke apart. She reached out the last of her strength and felt a warm hand grab her. She coughed and spluttered and shook violently barley aware of the soothing voice and the strong grip of someone pulling her to safety. Slowly warmth crept up from her toes, the golden light moved up her body leaving a tingling sensation and making her feel warm and safe. It didn't take long until she had stopped shivering and was content to just fall asleep in the strong arms of her rescuer.

Merlin wasn't quite sure what to do; Cassandra seemed to be safe now that his magic had stopped her from freezing to death. He still had no idea how or why it had happened but was grateful for it. The question was should he stay in the cold wet snow with Cassandra snuggling in his arms or should he take her back home. He wasn't sure if he could lift her and carry her all the way back home, nor was it productive and healthy to stay. Damien and his friends had run off when Cassandra had started to run into a problem, the cowards he thought and the anger boiled in him for the stupid idiots causing this. He sighed; there was nothing else left to do, he shook Cassandra awake gently. She stirred and opened her eyes smiling at who had woken her. "Hello Merlin I was really comfortable "

Merlin couldn't help it but chuckled "Are you ever going to change?"

"Nah where's the fun in that" Cassandra replied cheekily, she sat up slowly and looked around.

"You saved me with magic!"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I didn't. I think we better get you back to the house and get you checked out if you're seeing things" Merlin tried to deflect the question, but he had gone pale as all the blood drained from his face.

Cassandra snickered "Merlin you are a terrible liar, you might want to work on that. I know you used magic, you saved my life". She leant closer to him and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you" she whispered in his ear

"You…you don't care, you're not afraid?"

"Of course not, the kingdom of Incatasi accepts magic and my mother had magic plus I can do this "she placed her hand on the ground searching for the life underneath. She found one , closing her eyes she let the magic tingle around her and then pushed it out from her finger tips once done she released the connection. A large yellow tulip suddenly appeared. Cassandra smiled it was always fun to do that, she looked up to see merlin smiling "WOW" was all he said. The walked slowly back towards the cottage, the adrenalin that had been giving them energy all but gone leaving two very tired children.

"It's probably better we don't tell our parents what happened today they might worry too much" Cassandra mentioned

"I agree "Merlin replied

"AH HA! I've got it I'm going to start calling you Hawks from now on." Cassandra cried in triumph about finally coming up for a nickname that could be used as code when they wrote letters to each other. Merlin's eye brow lifted in confusion "What sort of a nickname is that "

"It fits you perfectly "Cassandra smiled at her brilliant nickname feeling very proud of the fact "One it has meaning to your name, a merlin is a bird. A type of Hawk to be exact. You have really piercing bright eyes and when you use magic your eyes turn gold just like a hawk's. Thus hawks is perfect" she announced smugly

Merlin shook his head and chuckled, he couldn't really argue she was right.

oOo

The weeks turned into moths and soon it was no longer winter. Spring and summer went by fast and yet the king and his daughter princess Cassandra where still in Ealdor. Summer then made its way to autumn, the king finally acknowledged that he had a kingdom to return to and people to look after. Merlin and Cassandra had become so close, rumours had started in the village that one day they would be Wed. Even if it was not acceptable for a commoner to marry a princess. They had left leaving so late because the king was still trying to convince Hunith to come with them. He had also loved watching his daughter grow up away from the castle she was happy and relaxed most of the children wouldn't play with her because she was the princess. There were many tears as the King and princess prepared to depart. Cassandra gave merlin a tight hug as tears ran down her cheek, she took his hand and smiled wrapping an animal hide bracelet around his wrist. "To remind you of me, I will miss you. "

"I will miss you too, I will right as often as I can and here I want you to have this to remind you of me "Merlin smiled sadly untying a purple neckerchief and tying it around Cassandra's arm.

Hunith then gave Cassandra a hug, she had grown fond of the young girl "Have a safe trip" Cassandra nodded. King Lear ruffled Merlin's hair and gave Hunith a tight embrace "Merlin try and stay out of trouble, no punching kids that are bigger than you "the king laughed

Merlin went bright red as Cassandra laughed at him, he had finally gotten back at Damien for almost getting Cassandra killed in winter and punched the bully straight in the face. The boy however had a very hard and bony face and had caused merlin to break his hand. With any consolation Damien's jaw had been broken and he struggled to eat for months. The bully had finally relented his bullying on merlin when he realised it wasn't going to affect him anymore.

"Buy Hawks "Cassandra called from the horse

"Bye Cas "Merlin replied, they would miss each other greatly.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue **

Merlin and Cassandra kept in touch via letters, but as what happens over long distances it became harder to send letters. They became fewer and farther in between. Merlin managed to find a new friend in a young boy called William. Cassandra came back for an extended visit when they were about 12 and 13 summers respectfully. Cassandra and William became good friends over the year that she stayed. It certainly made things interesting and mischief even more meddlesome when two of the party knew a secret but the other did not.

She came back just two more times before she ran back into his life with complications and secrets. She arrived the year before Merlin left to move to Camelot. Now with William in on the secret and being older, their pranks became more sophisticated. Even though they were becoming less due to the pressures of become adults, Cassandra more so than the boys as her life was very different. With age comes all the emotional side of understanding that there is a difference between girls and boys and feelings develop. (This would be where merlin learnt to dance from HT).

She came back to Ealdor only once more in a time of confusion and desperation, where they made decisions that would affect their futures. It would be another 5 years before they saw each other again and things would change so much since their first meeting and formed friendship. Although many things changed and feelings developed the underlining friendship that was built on that first day shaped the two young people into what they would become. There were times of sadness, joy anger and frustration, but every friendship has a beginning and this one would last for all of eternity.

* * *

**So I get this wasn't as good as Hidden truth, but it was fun to write I hope you enjoyed it anyway and if you haven't read HT please go read that story I think its better just because it has more 'stuff' in it . anyway I'm off to bed G'night peps **


End file.
